


Culpa del alcohol

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: Greg creyéndose inferior a Mycroft culpa al alcohol de que acabaran juntos.





	Culpa del alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cris+Holmes).



La primera vez ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado. 

 

Estaba en el pub que solía frecuentar bebiendo un par de pintas antes de volver a casa. Ese día habían cerrado un caso especialmente cruento y no le apetecía volver todavía a la soledad de su apartamento. Hacia ya varios meses que por fin se había divorciado legalmente y, aunque a ella no la echaba de menos, odiaba ese sentimiento de soledad que sentía al llegar a casa.

 

Fue entonces cuando Mycroft se le acercó. 

 

Greg admiraba a John por haberse negado a informar a Mycroft sobre Sherlock, pero John no le había visto cuando él le conoció, colocado y sin ningún tipo de control. No quería volver a verlo así y, si para evitarlo tenía que contarle todo a su hermano, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Puede que algunos piensen que traiciona a su amigo, pero Greg tenía claro que hacía lo correcto. Además, estaba completamente seguro de que Sherlock sabía todo lo referente a sus reuniones con Mycroft, y si él no sabía y no había hecho nada al respecto no era traición, ¿no?

 

Mycroft se sentó en el taburete a su lado, impresionante como siempre, contándole algo sobre un sabueso gigantesco y que Sherlock le había robado la tarjeta de acceso a una base secreta y algo de ir a vigilarlo. Tal vez no fue su decisión más acertada tomarse otras dos cervezas más mientras escuchaba; cansado como estaba y sin haber tomado nada desde el desayuno; pero mientras oía la voz calmada y grabe de Mycroft no pudo evitar divagar y empezó a recordar lo impresionante que también le había parecido Mycroft la primera ver que se le había acercado. Sólo el hecho de estar casado le había impedido intentar conquistarlo aquella noche.

 

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando era joven podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad, pero ahora... Ahora era viejo, canoso, con arrugas y con más cosas a sus espaldas de las que quería recordar siquiera. Ahora ni en sus mejores fantasías podría imaginar conquistarlo.

 

Su cerebro apenas retenía lo que la calmada voz de Mycroft le decía, un único pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 

\- Eres jodidamente sexy.

 

\- ¿Disculpa?

 

No recuerda casi nada de aquella noche. Sobre todo recuerda la sensación de vergüenza. Aunque también recuerda el toque de la mano de Mycroft sobre su espalda mientras caminan hacia la puerta, donde un coche negro les espera, y lo suave que es su pelo mientras lo acaricia al besarle. No recuerda haber llegado a la casa de Mycroft, pero sí como recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus labios, siguiendo el camino de cada una de sus pecas.

 

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente con la mente nublada, la cabeza le martilleaba por la resaca como si alguien quisiera abrirsela desde dentro. Eso, sumado a la vergüenza de haberse lanzado de aquella manera sobre Mycroft, le hizo levantarse despacio para no despertar a su compañero de cama e irse lo más rápido que pudo. Aún no entendía como podía haberse lanzado de esa manera sobre Mycroft, que estaba tan por encima de sus posibilidades, así que salió corriendo a Dartmoor en busca de Sherlock y John. 

 

Después de eso hizo todo lo posible por evitarle. Por supuesto, siguió contestando sus llamadas, aún quería asegurarse del bienestar de Sherlock, pero desde aquel día evitó los encuentros en persona. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Mycroft.

 

Logró esquivarlo durante varias semanas, dándole largas y alegando estar ocupado con algún caso, hasta que un día Mycroft se presentó en la puerta del Yard a la hora en que salía para volver a casa. Le invitó a subir al coche alegando que tenía que algo importante que contarle al respecto de Sherlock y, viéndose atrapado y preocupado a partes iguales, subió al coche, evitando aún así mirarle a la cara.

 

Durante el camino Mycroft le habló de sus preocupaciones sobre un psicópata que está obsesionado con su hermano y, para su sorpresa, el coche no se detuvo en su apartamento tal y como esperaba, sino que  pararon frente a un restaurante en el que parecía que un solo plato costaba todo su sueldo de un mes.

 

Mycroft le invitó a salir del coche y, con su mano apoyada levemente en su cintura, le dirigió hacia la entrada. Una vez dentro el metre les llevó directamente a una mesa apartada sin siquiera preguntar su nombre ni si tenían reserva, aunque hubiera apostado que sin reserva no te atendían en un sitio así. 

 

Se sentaron a la mesa sin poder evitar sentirse incómodo por su atuendo. Él destacaba en un lugar así, con su traje de grandes almacenes rodeado de toda esa gente con clase y trajes de marca o a medida. Mycroft, sin darle ninguna importancia  alguna a la ropa, siguió hablando con normalidad de la situación de su hermano, aunque él seguía sintiéndose inferior a todos los presentes, sobre todo comparado con el siempre perfecto Mycroft.

 

El camarero sirvió el vino mientras esperaban a que trajeran la comida y, por los nervios, se bebió su copa casi de inmediato. Se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar, así que para cuando trajeron la cena, ya iba por la tercera copa. 

 

Mycroft seguía hablando mientras comían, y aunque poco a poco el tema fue desviándose de su preocupación por su hermano, él no podía concentrarse de todo en la conversación. El vino parecía suave, pero empezaba a afectarle, porque no apartaba su mente de lo que había pasado la última vez que había visto a Mycroft. Mientras él hablaba no desviaba la vista de sus labios y recordaba lo suaves que eran cuando los había besado sin apenas le escuchar dos palabras de cada tres de las que decía. 

 

Mycroft debió darse cuenta de que su atención se había desviado así que, para volver a atraer su atención, puso su mano sobre su muslo mientras le llamaba por su nombre de ese modo tan sexy que tenía de pronunciar su nombre completo.

 

\- Eres tan sexy...

 

Mycroft sonrió levemente al oirlo y dando un último apretón a su muslo se levantó y extendió su mano hacia él.

 

\- Vamos.

 

Al levantarse notó como el vino le había afectado más de lo que creía perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio y teniendo que apoyarse en Mycroft para estabilizarse.

 

Mycroft le agarró por la cintura y sin soltarle se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir le pidió al metre que mandaran la cuenta a su despacho y salieron. El coche aún les esperaba en la puerta y la noche acabó de un modo muy similar al de la otra vez. 

 

Cuando Greg se levantó el día siguiente huyó de la casa de Mycroft aún más rápido que la vez anterior. Se sentía tan avergonzado de que alguien como Mycroft hubiera acabado con alguien como él por segunda vez... 

 

Sin embargo, aunque Greg tenía toda la intención de evitar a Mycroft de nuevo, Mycroft tenía la intención de hacer todo lo contrario.

 

Esa misma tarde se presentó en el despacho de Greg, entró si esperar a que le cedieran el paso, se plantó delante de él y tras rodear la mesa se inclinó para hablarle a la cara. 

 

\- Sé lo que estás haciendo, Gregory, pero no voy a permitirlo. Hoy no hay excusas ni alcohol.

 

Tras eso lo besó, y era aún mejor de lo que recordaba de las anteriores veces entre las brumas del alcohol. Mucho, mucho mejor.

 

Lo que pasó después sí que lo recordaría con claridad para siempre. Mycroft le agarró de la solapa del traje y obligándole a levantarse le arrastró hasta el coche para llevarlo de nuevo a su casa. 

 

\- Esta noche no pienso dejar que te escabullas, - le dijo besándolo de camino a su cama, donde tenía toda la intención de mantenerle el mayor tiempo posible. Y, joder, esta vez Greg no tenía intención de irse hasta que el propio Mycroft le echase.

 


End file.
